


Why don't we rewrite the stars

by FandomsAreLifex_x



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, Dreams, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreLifex_x/pseuds/FandomsAreLifex_x
Summary: Dan and Phil have separate dreams of them being in alternate universe's and realize how much they mean to each other





	Why don't we rewrite the stars

After editing the interactive introverts movie for several hours, they decided they earned some rest. Dan looks at Phil, who has bags under his eyes. Phil looks and smiles and Dan, then stretching. Dan twists and cracks his back, as his way of stretching. Phil heard the noise of the bones cracking and groans in disgust.  
"Take that somewhere else boy." Phil says shaking his head.  
"Not if I get that reaction out of you." Dan smiles and playfully punches Phil.

Phil just smirks and stands up, stretching his legs even more.  
"Alright, I'm going to bed, you should too."  
"I will, I will. As soon as I finish this part." Dan says, too focused on the screen.  
"Dan. You've been doing this for a week. You need some rest. Come on."  
Dan groans and looks up at Phil.  
"But Phiiiiil, this parts almost done."  
Phil smiles at Dan whining but he grabs Dan and lift him.  
"Hey!" Dan yelled, blushing.  
"Shhhh, you'll wake up the neighbors." Phil states, not letting go of Dan. Dan puts his arms down, defeated and let's Phil carry Dan to his room.

Phil puts him on the bed softly, Dan looks like he's ready to knock out. Phil pulls the covers over Dan.  
"Goodnight Dan." Phil whispers.  
"Night Phil..." Dan whispers back sleepily, seconds later, he's asleep. Phil smiles knowing his job is done and heads to his room. As soon as he hits the bed, he's knocked out cold. 

Dan wakes up to a bright, but not too bright to hurt your eyes sun. Dan sits up and looks around. He's around flowers and trees and butterflies. It's peaceful. But something's not right.

Dan looks at his chest. It's phils sweater.  
But who's Phil?  
Dan couldn't remember, no matter how hard he tried. So he decided to forget it and continue playing with the butterflies.

Phil woke up in the darkness at first. Then, slowly, light started to come from everywhere. The light was coming from little stars floating in the sky. That's when Phil realizes that he's floating in space, but somehow, he's able to breathe. Phil doesn't dwell on it and keeps looking at the thousands of stars, and focuses on every single one. Phil sees that he's wearing someone else's sweater. It was completely black, except for the upside down smile on the top right side.  
Phil just keeps staring at the stars, trying to count them all.

 

They were both happy.

But they knew something wasn't right.

Dan sees a shining light for a split second, causing him to look up. He misses the light, but he knows he saw something. Dan touches one of the butterflies. The butterfly is pitch black, Dan could almost see his reflection in the butterfly. Dan sends the butterfly away into space, but not before protecting it in a bubble. The butterfly flies off to check what was the shining light in the distance.

Phil saw something in the distance. Phil squinted to see...a butterfly? In space? It was the most beautiful butterfly he's ever seen. Even though it was completely black, you could tell there were colors inside just wanting to be released. The butterfly stood out of everything else. Phil couldn't stare st anything but the butterfly. He was too caught in it's beauty. Once the butterfly was close enough for Phil to touch, the bubble popped. Phil wanted to touch it. He was sweaty, his hands were trembling, his breathe was almost taken away.  
What would happen if Phil touched it? Would he help the butterfly? Or hurt him?  
Him? Why did he call the butterfly a him?  
Whatever, he was hesitant to touch it. But after a couple of seconds of debating, he touched it. The butterfly made some static noises, so Phil realized what he had to do. He sent one of his starts down to where the butterfly came from.

Dan saw a shining light coming down from the sky. The star landed on a tree. Dan runs to the tree and tried to jump to reach it. Even though Dan was tall, he was not tall enough to reach it. Dan, without thinking, decided to climb the very tall tree. Dan almost slips and looks down. Even though he's scared of falling, he wants the star and stays determined to get it. He reached the top of the tree and sees the star. Dan sits carefully on the leaves and reaches for the star when it starts buzzing. Dan pulls his hand back almost losing his balance. It was... a phone call? Skype..? Dan thought about whether he should answer it. Hesitantly, he answers it. Instead of the star having light, it shows a face. Dan's breath is taken away by the boys beauty. His silky black hair and eyes that you could swim in. Dan's heart rate escalated quickly. The person stares back at Dan like his breath was taken away as well. The boy snaps out of it and says "Hi, I'm Phil." Phil. That name again. Could it be a coincidence? Or fate? "H-hi, I'm Dan." Dan stutters. Phil laughs and smiles, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. Dan's cheeks turns red. "Where are you?" "Oh, I'm up a tree..." Dan nervously giggles ad he looks down at the ground. Phil notices that and asks "Are you scared?" Dan looks up at Phil and blushed more. "Um..yes.." Dan's voice cracks at yes. "I'll help you get down, be right back." The star goes back to its light. Dan qaits nervously trying not to look down when he sees the same person he saw on the star floating down on dozen of stars. He floats by the tree and reaches for my hand. Still scared, I slowly take it and he gently pulls me on the stars. The starts take us to the ground. "Thanks." Dan whispers. "No problem!" Phil says. "So, what were you doing up there?" Phil asks, smiling. "I saw the star a-and I went to grab it but i wad too short so I climbed it." "You risked your life for a star?" "Um.. well.." Dan rubs his arm, trying to think of a reasonable answer. "Its okay. You don't need to explain." Dan and Phil talk for a little bit, which means talking all day. They start to fade, realizing that they're waking up. "Wait!" Dan grabs phils arm. "When will I see you again?" Phil smiles. "Don't worry. Soon." Dan fades away completely but not before giving phi la quick peck of the lips. The last thing Dan sees is Phil's face turning red and him smiling once again. Dan opens his eyes and finds himself in his room. He sits up, rubbing his eyes. Did I just kiss Phil in my dream? Dan stretches before getting scared by someone knocking on his door. "Dan? Are you up?" Phil whispers. "Yeah." Dan answers. Phil opens the door and sees Dan shirtless. Phil is used to seeing Dan shirtless. But something feels weird. Phil gets butterflies in his stomach. "H-hi." Phil stutters. Dan gestures for Phil to sit next to him. Phil takes the offer and sits. It was a moment of silence until Phil asks "Did you have..a weird dream last night..?" Dan's cheeks turn pink. He knows. "Uh yeah, I always have weird dreams, why?" Dan tries to play if off cool. "I just... I had a dream and.. you were in it. In the end.. you kissed me." Dan looks away from Phil. "Really? You must be going mad." Dan answers, too embarrassed to admit he had the same dream. "Dan look at me." By instinct, Dan looks at Phil. "Did you have the same dream?" "What? N-no, of course not." "Dan, you are the worst liar." Phil says giggling. "Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Phil asks all serious again. "Why does it matter what I think?" Dan states, avoiding the question. "Oh shut up Howell." Phil pulls Dan in and before either of them have a chance to think about it, they kiss. Dan, surprised at first, but then leans in. The kiss last a couple of seconds before Phil pulls away. "Brush your teeth, you stink." Phil giggles. "Oh Phil, the hopeless romantic." Dan giggles and stands up to go brush his teeth. Phils left there all alone with only his thoughts. Did I just do That? He leaned in. So he liked it? What does this mean? Dan comes back and sits in the same spot. "Just so you know, brushing my teeth is the first thing I do smart ass." Dan sticks his tongue out. "So, where were we?" Phil asks. "I believe we were kissing and confessing our love it each other." Dan says in a romantic voice. "You.. love me?" Phil says. "Of course I love you, you big doof! I loved you for 9 years!" "Well then. I love you too." Phil quietly says. Dan starts laughing his ass off. "I can't believe we could've been dating each other this whole time. We are such idiots." Phil laughs with Dan. "Hey, wanna watch some anime?" Phil suggests. "Sure. Crunchyroll?" Dan says. "Yeah. No spon though." Phil wins at Dan. "Shut up. Just put it on." Dan says blushing while playfully pushing Phil away. They both lay on dans bed and watch food wars on dans laptop. Dan leans on Phils shoulder. He's so cute. Phil thinks. Phil plays with dans curls as they're watching the show. "Stop being so damn pretty Howell." Phil whispers and places a kiss on Dan's forehead. Phil could feel Dan blushing. Phil loved this moment. He didn't want it to be over anytime soon. And neither did Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you for reading, even if you were just skimming! This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think, leave a comment down below, and I hope you all have a great day <3


End file.
